Bésame, rápido
by Karkstrek
Summary: El pelirrojo no tiene tiempo de procesar lo que está pasando, para cuando se da cuenta, le están besando con una de las más simples excusas.
**One Piece no es mío.**

 **Previo a 'Brindando ayuda' pueden leerse por separado ;3**

* * *

 **Bésame, rápido.**

Seguramente hizo algo muy malo y el karma le está dando una patada en el trasero por todo, sí, es lo más probable, eso, o tiene una suerte demasiado buena (dependiendo de cómo se vea).

Si, le han retenido y lleva cierto tiempo ahí, no es mucho, son apenas unas cuantas horas y prefiere estar ahí el mayor tiempo posible, por lo menos ahí en soledad Killer no le gritará ni le dirá nada sobre la mala imagen que le da ser retenido por unas cuantas horas en la comisaría más cercana.

Pero bueno, nada de eso le interesa de momento.

Sigue confundido y un tanto molesto. Confundido por su suerte y molesto por no haber reaccionado de una mejor manera en el momento, _demonios_ , ahora que lo piensa pudo aprovechar de mejor manera la situación, saliéndose con la suya, _carajo,_ aún no puede creer que le hayan utilizado, a él, querido y reconocido **Eustass Kid**.

No sólo le han usado, le han engañado y lo han usado como distracción (por lo que ahora es considerado cómplice, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas).

El clack, clack de los pesados pasos resuena por el corredor hacia su celda, _cuenta hasta diez, Eustass,_ se dice, sin embargo, el acelerar de dichos pasos retumba en sus oídos, indicándole que está jodido, _mejor hasta mil_ , piensa cambiando de parecer.

La puerta de su celda se abre con demasiada violencia, el pelirrojo puede ver al joven guardia (Penguin, si no mal recuerda) encogerse y retirarse levemente, claro, cualquiera en su sano juicio lo haría apenas ver a Killer en ese estado.

\- En mi defensa, quiero decir: mi líbido tuvo la culpa.

Es la verdad, no todos los días eres besado por una de las personas más ardientes que han podido existir.

El pesado suspiro de su rubio amigo le dice que por lo menos ya no está tan molesto.

\- ¿Sabes lo que voy a decir, verdad?

\- Tan claro como que Drake no es pelirrojo natural.

Es apenas visible, pero Eustass sabe que el comentario le causa gracia a su niñera… secretario.

\- Me ahorrará tiempo -Menciona sentándose frente a él, el pelirrojo no sabe cuando le han proporcionado una silla, sólo falta una mesa entre ellos, unos cuantos papeles y la luz acusadora para que sea un interrogatorio perfecto-

\- Sí Killer, también sé que es malísimo para mi imagen.

\- No del todo.

Si no fuera una persona normal, está seguro que su boca tocaría el suelo como en los dichosos animes que tanto le gusta ver a Heat, es comprensible, está tan sorprendido que no duda que eso pueda pasar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No es del todo malo para tu imagen, demonios Kid, ¿Acaso no escuchas lo que digo? ¿Debería volver a los exámenes médicos semanales? -El pelirrojo no puede evitar estremecerse, NO, no quiere volver a esos horribles exámenes médicos-

\- Entonces, Killer, cuéntame, ¿Por qué es bueno para mi imagen? -Cuestiona con sorna, no creyéndole del todo-

\- Tu popularidad ha aumentado considerablemente -Busca la más reciente encuesta de popularidad para demostrar su punto-

Marzo 20XX

 **Encuesta de popularidad: Empresarios y millonarios.**

El pelirrojo Shanks. (=)

Edward Newgate. (=)

Kaido La Bestia. (=)

Big Mom. (=)

Ace (Puño de Fuego) (=)

...

12\. Sir Crocodile (↑)

13\. Doflamingo Donquixote (↓)

14\. El "Dios" Enel. (=)

15\. Eustass Kid (↑)

…

La lista ha sido actualizada hace unas cuantas horas (prácticamente el tiempo que lleva encerrado ahí), _demonios,_ piensa mientras ríe, el muy bastardo lo ha hecho a conciencia.

\- Eso no es todo, Kid -El tono formal le demuestra al mencionado que el rubio ya no está molesto- Este es el artículo.

Tras presionar unas cuantas veces la pantalla del móvil, Killer entra a un enlace un poco más reciente que la encuesta, por el diseño de la página y los enlaces anexos, Kid sabe que es una de las típicas páginas de chisme.

Omite el título, no le interesa la manera morbosa en que han llamado a su artículo para hacerlo más atractivo al público.

 **El famoso Eustass Kid fue apresado hoy, NO, no por actos de violencia o vandalismo, el empresario fue sorprendido a plena luz del día demostrando actos de afecto con el reconocido médico y heredero de la familia Donquixote; Law Trafalgar, que en esos momentos era perseguido por una acosadora, según nuestras fuentes…**

El resto es basura, Kid lo sabe, por dios, él y Trafalgar ni siquiera se conocen, fuera de ello ni siquiera tienen motivos suficientes para iniciar una relación formal.

\- Es una buena foto, hasta parece que tuve tiempo de disfrutar la situación -Comenta mofándose-

Más es cierto, en la foto parece que el pelirrojo disfruta el ser besado por el moreno, incluso se han esmerado y han capturado una secuencia de fotos donde Law, con los labios llenos de lipstick le da un beso en la mejilla mientras toca su brazo en lo que muchos considerarían una despedida entre amantes.

\- No importa la foto, Kid, mucho menos importa que hayas sido retenido por muestras de afecto en público no aptas para el público, o como quiera sea se llame esa basura -Asegura mientras coloca una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, dando un leve apretón- Pasaste al idiota de Drake…

\- Y a Bonney -Interrumpe-

\- Y a Bonney -Afirma- por ello, demasiadas revistas y otra basura mercadotécnica y farandulista quiere entrevistarte, a ti y a Trafalgar, de ser posible.

\- El bastardo no aceptará -Y Kid no quiere verle, por más sensual que sea, le ha usado y eso no se lo perdonará, aún cuando bese jodidamente bien-

El rubio le observa como si hubiese dicho la cosa más ridícula del momento, Kid le observa arqueando una inexistente ceja.

\- Fue él quién propuso la entrevista.

 _Oh… Jodido bastardo engreído._

\- Bien.

\- Eso es lo que quería escuchar -El rubio hace una seña a Penguin, indicándole que se van-

El joven guardia retira la silla y le entrega sus pertenencias al pelirrojo (Su voluptuoso abrigo, unas cuantas pulseras y brazaletes, junto con sus anillos y googles).

Fuera de la comisaría le esperan unos sonrientes Heat y Wire.

\- Jefe -Dice efusivamente uno de ellos-

El otro joven, Wire, estrecha su mano mientras hace ademán de besar sus nudillos.

\- Maestro -Dice completamente serio- Enséñeme.

El pelirrojo aleja su mano de los labios del contrario con un ligero manotazo.

Ambos jóvenes ríen mientras son regañados por Killer.

* * *

\- Hey, Law, pudiste haberme dicho que te gustan los pelirrojos y te hubiese arreglado una cita con Drake.

Doflamingo no ha dejado de hostigar con lo mismo, Drake esto, Drake aquello, está harto.

\- No me gustan las personas con fetiches por dinosaurios -Contesta secamente mientras continúa leyendo los detalles de la entrevista que tendrá junto a Eustass-

La falta de sonrisa en la cara de su tío demuestra que su respuesta no le agrada del todo, no puede evitar sonreír ligeramente. Corazón le castigará, eso es seguro y lo sabe, parte de su castigo es estar en la sala (en el mismo sillón incluso) con Doflamingo, escuchándole quejarse de Eustass Kid y hablar sobre el por qué Drake es mejor partido.

No le importa, ha sido "fanboy" de Kid desde que este hizo su debút con sus reconocidos trabajos en robótica y magnetismo, _dios,_ y debe recordar, que no comenzó su fanatismo hasta que el joven pelirrojo diseñó una prótesis de la mejor calidad existida de la que nadie sabía hasta una sesión de fotos, donde el pelirrojo, presumiendo su buen físico fue cuestionado por las diversas cicatrices adornando su brazo y pecho, a lo que explico un accidente con una máquina recién importada y los sucesos que acontecieron debido al mal manejo del nuevo personal.

Desde entonces, Law le admira, ni siquiera él puede terminar de comprender (aún con todos sus conocimientos médicos) como está tan perfectamente diseñada al punto de parecer casi real, además, no cualquier idiota logra unir todos los tendones, ligamentos y demás a una prótesis sin conocer y dominar a fondo lo que está haciendo.

\- Law, enserio, Drakeeee, considéralo -Doflamingo ha comenzado a hartarse, y Law no puede evitar maldecir al cocodrilo por haberse ido de vacaciones a Alabasta, ahora él, pobre e incomprendido Trafalgar, es víctima de la rosada amenaza, conocida como Doflamingo-

\- No es mi tipo.

\- Ni tampoco debería serlo Eustass.

 _Rayos._

La sonrisa de Doffy hace que Law se angustie, Corazón.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

Y Corazón, como el padre meloso que es, tiene que contestar con algo cien veces más meloso.

\- Porque nadie te merece -Dice mientras le abraza dramáticamente- Nadie merece a mi pequeño y puro Law.

\- Nadie excepto Drake -Menciona Doffy, mientras toma diferentes fotos de la escena, dispuesto a publicarlas en todas las redes sociales con el simple fin de joder un poco más a Law-

\- Puede que yo sea quien no le merezca.

Y con esas palabras logra llamar la atención de ambos adultos, dejándolos paralizados. Nadie puede hacer sentir así a su pequeño, nadie.

* * *

La entrevista no dura mucho, están cerca del final y apenas llevan unos cuantos minutos de preguntas obvias y nada fuera de lo común para el gusto de Eustass, Trafalgar no le ha dirigido la mirada en lo que va de la entrevista, y está casi seguro que continuará así hasta el final, espera que siga así hasta el final pues no quiere lidiar con el moreno.

El entrevistador les deja ir tras asegurarles que la prensa y los medios estarán al pendiente de su relación.

Law asiente cortésmente mientras Kid le ignora.

El pelirrojo está dispuesto a ignorar al moreno y fingir que nada pasó.

Dicho moreno tiene otros planes.

\- Eustass-ya -Le llaman levemente, el nombrado preferiría ignorar el dichoso llamado del otro. No quiere lidiar con esa situación, no ahora (Ni nunca, de ser posible)-

Continua caminando, puede ver la cabellera de Killer en la entrada del vestíbulo, por lo que puede observa, el rubio está hablando con otras personas, _prensa_ , masculla el pelirrojo al ver que dichas personas llevan consigo cámaras y algunos micrófonos, lo que le faltaba.

No escucha los pasos apresurados de Trafalgar, tampoco el grito de Killer, llamándole e invitándole a tomarse algunas fotos para algunas revistas, no, lo único que escucha antes de que su cerebro entre en stand by, es la ligera risa de Trafalgar cerca de su nuca.

Puede sentir manos acariciando los costados de su cuello y labios en la base del mismo, mordiendo ligeramente ahí.

 _Carajo, no otra vez_.

\- Bésame, rápido.

Y ahí va de nuevo, sólo que esta vez Eustass está dispuesto a aprovechar al máximo la situación y por lo que ve, a Trafalgar también le agrada su decisión.

* * *

 **He estado pensando ya por un tiempo y les quiero preguntar ya para tomar una decisión: ¿Les gustaría un fic de este AU, es el mismo que el de Brindando ayuda, Luffy quiere ser el mejor ladrón, Eustass es atosigado por él, etc?**

* * *

 _Extra:_

\- Pero si es el famoso Eustass-ya.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Y es tan elocuente como dicen los medios.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? -No es por ser grosero, ni nada, pero tiene mucha prisa y Killer lo desollará si no llega a tiempo-

\- Es bueno que preguntes eso -Afirma sonriendo-

Todo pasa muy rápido como para que el cerebro del pelirrojo procese los hechos, pasa de estar caminando a ser estampado a la pared más cercana, para posteriormente ser besado, apenas puede procesar el ligero _bésame. rápido_ de su atacante y el grito de alguna mujer.


End file.
